


peaches and cream (sweeter than sweet)

by moonminghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, i fucking love soonchan so much dear god, sexual tension ?? idk chan just messes with soonyoung for an entire summer basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonminghao/pseuds/moonminghao
Summary: everything is hot in the summertime; melting and dripping and wet.(or, chan isn't a kid anymore, and he's determined to prove it.)





	peaches and cream (sweeter than sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> i found the old outline of this story buried deep in my notes so i brushed it up a little and decided to post it

it’s almost dark outside. this observation is a harsh one, since the twilight of early june guarantees swarms of mosquitoes and uncomfortable humidity. soonyoung accepts both these truths: eats his ice cream while he swats quietly at the insects, only complaining when one of them manages to draw blood. 

it was jeonghan who had suggested they buy treats from the street vendors on their walk home, and they had all flocked to whatever dessert caught their eye like over excited children. they diverged into smaller groups and splurged on sugary things, momentarily forgetting the nonsense about dieting that is always bouncing around in their heads. now, they sit at the metal tables of the small park near their dorms, their rambunctiousness barely combating the silent nature of the evening. 

soonyoung had bought good old fashioned ice cream, soft serve in a sugar cone. chan had bought a weird, western candy that made him wince upon tasting it. he threw it away shortly after his first bite, and now sits across the table from his hyung, not bothering to conceal his stare. 

(chan has been staring a lot recently, soonyoung has noticed. during boring movie scenes or lengthy interview questions, he can almost always feel chan’s eyes on him.)

“hyung…” chan’s voice reaches him, steady and determined. in the dim bluish light soonyoung can barely make out all the familiar details of chan’s face. “can i have a taste of that?” 

“hm?” soonyoung looks down at the cone he’s gripping, then back up to chan. “oh, yeah! i’ll need help finishing it anyways.” the older boy holds his hand out. 

“i can tell.” chan smirks. he lays a hand still sticky with sugar atop of soonyoung’s before leaning down. his eyes flicker up to meet soonyoung’s gaze, just before he licks a stripe up the side of the ice cream. he catches the vanilla drops on his tongue. “it was melting.” 

suddenly, soonyoung finds that he doesn’t want to respond. doesn’t want his loud voice to ruin the stillness of the summer night. he just wants to keep watching. 

“ah, this is good, hyung.” then, chan pulls back. he licks his lips. soonyoung remains frozen, arm extended. chan laughs at the sight, as the ice cream continues to liquefy and run down along the cone, getting all over soonyoung’s hand. “am i allowed some more?”

soonyoung nods. chan smiles again.

by the end of it, chan has eaten more of soonyoung’s ice cream than he has. he never once took the cone out of the elder’s hand, continued to lean across the table and move his head to follow the movement of his tongue. 

 

the thirteen of them are still hanging around the park by genuine nighttime. the streetlights are too low to be helpful, and chan is confident in their secrecy as he lifts soonyoung’s hand, now free from the food that had been previously occupying it. 

“you let it drip.” chan gives very minimal explanation before taking two of soonyoung’s fingers into his mouth, too. 

 

they return to the dorms late. soonyoung quickly says the heat has made him sweaty and that he needs to shower, barely getting the words out before locking himself in the bathroom. no one questions him, well aware of his usual perspiration problems. chan just keeps smirking. 

[there is something about summer that is inherently aphrodisiacal, soonyoung decides as he lets the cool water run down his body, leaning against the shower wall. maybe it’s because of all the _blooming._ ]

 

* * *

 

three years into being an idol, and adrenaline still runs rampant after every successful performance. every single comeback stage is thrilling, even when the thirteen of them are crowded backstage, sweaty and teeming with energy. 

“good job, wonwoo!” soonyoung says, throwing an arm around the other boy. wonwoo makes a face, which soonyoung is used to accepting as all the response he’s going to get. he’s about to say something else when mingyu slinks over, effectively stealing all of wonwoo’s attention. 

 

then he hears a “hey, hyung!”, and chan’s voice is a lighthouse amongst a sea of boys, and soonyoung navigates himself until he can see the bright pink hair of the youngest, who’s standing in a slightly vacant space near the water jug table. 

“ah, hey channie.” soonyoung says, smiling widely. 

“hey.” chan, ever the conversationalist, answers. 

soonyoung figures he should continue his personal quest of complimenting each and every member, so he pulls chan into a hug and excitedly stutters: “nice job! you really made this choreo your own.” 

the hug itself is casual, soonyoung loosely throwing his arms around chan’s shoulders, conscious of his damp shirt and shaky hands. chan, however, seems discontent with this casual interaction. he tightens his arms around soonyoung’s waist, pulling them closer. 

soonyoung feels his pulse pick up at the proximity, being pressed against chan is enough to make his heart race. 

then, chan shifts slightly, and presses a kiss against soonyoung’s neck. his lips are only there for a moment, soft and determined. he opens his mouth, hot breath against soonyoung’s collarbone, and then he draws back. 

soonyoung is certain that his racing heart has stilled in his sternum, and he stares dumbly as chan runs a hand through his bubblegum hair and smiles. “you too, hyung! i’m sure the cameras loved you.” 

 

[that night, soonyoung lays alone in bed and stares at the ceiling, one hand lazily wrapped around his own throat, fingers absentmindedly tracing where chan’s lips had been, his other hand beneath the blanket.]

 

* * *

 

there’s something about junhui’s bed that seems softer than his own. there’s also something about the way that junhui never complains when soonyoung flops down next to him that means soonyoung finds himself sleeping in the elder’s bed more often than not. 

it’s july and they are always exhausted so they set before the sun most days, trying to prepare for early practices or call times. seungkwan and chan, junhui’s roommates, almost always bicker themselves to sleep while junhui listens listlessly. soonyoung doesn’t mind, not really, not when he can sleep through it anyways. 

tonight is no different, and soonyoung swears silence doesn’t fall until at least half past midnight. even then, junhui’s light snores fill the room. 

soonyoung, for all his yelling, does enjoy the quiet sometimes. revels in it, almost, until an hour or two later, when it’s broken by chan’s voice. 

well, at first it isn’t his voice. it’s just his breathing, pulling away from the even inhale and exhale of a sound sleep and quickening, becoming heavier. soonyoung twists himself out of junhui’s arms so he can flip over onto his side and look across the dark room. chan is still sleeping, eyes closed, brows furrowed. he sleeps with his shirt off during the summer, and his collarbones catch the moonlight. 

then his panting subsides into grunts, into moans, into an unconscious repetition of a name. of soonyoung’s name. 

“soonyoung... soonyoung… hyung, _hyung -_ ” the last syllable is drawn out and breathy, slurred sleep talk that fills the silent room. chan is shifting, squirming against the bedsheets, and soonyoung can’t tear his eyes away, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. 

“fuck, soonyoung -” is last thing the eldest hears before he slips out of junhui’s room, shutting the door behind him and stumbling blindly to his own bed. 

[and he imagines it's because he is older, more cautious, but soonyoung ensures the only thing that hears him that night is his pillow as he says his own midnight prayer of chan's name over and over again.]

 

* * *

 

the hotel pool is outdoors, a chlorinated blue relief from the oppressive heat of mid-afternoon, august. soonyoung lays on one of the poolside lounge chairs and watches as seokmin wrestles seungkwan into the water, both of them tumbling into the deep end with wide smiles on their faces. 

“hyung!” chan calls out. he’s another one of the boys in the water, hair slicked back and skin glistening. “soonyoung!” 

“yes, channie?” soonyoung responds in a sing-song voice. he knows his shades hide his eyes so he lets them flicker over chan’s body, lingering on his personal favorites: soft lips, taut muscles, happy trail disappearing below his swimsuit. 

“are you wearing sunscreen?” he asks, pulling himself up and out of the pool. the water dripping down his face is tinted pink from the dye. 

“hmm... no. i don’t think so.” soonyoung says, and a second later chan tosses the sunscreen at him, saying something about burns. 

soonyoung figures that the youngest probably has the right idea, and dutifully applies it to all the exposed skin he can reach. when chan looks over to see soonyoung trying to contort his body in order to reach his back, he begins to giggle.

“here, hyung, let me get your back. you’ll dislocate your shoulder trying to do that.” 

soonyoung nods and shifts forward, sitting at the end of the lounge chair so chan can settle behind him. 

“it’ll be cold.” chan states. 

and his warning is correct, with shivers running through soonyoung as soon as chan touches him. his hands are small against soonyoung’s back, massaging the sunscreen into the elder’s skin with firm determination. 

some sort of teasing a remark, maybe a _‘oh, channie, why be an idol when you clearly have a future as a masseuse?’_ dies on soonyoung’s lips as chan continues to press against his back. 

then, chan curls his fingers in, just so the blunt ends of his nails can be clearly felt. it’s something close to electrifying: soonyoung straightens his posture and bites his tongue.

chan resists the urge to laugh at the other boy’s reaction and instead just begins to drag his nails down soonyoung’s back, ever so slowly. 

and when soonyoung draws in a soft gasp, chan draws back. 

“there you go, safe from the sun.” chan says as he gets up, wiping his hands on a towel and slipping back into the pool. 

[there are no marks on his skin from chan's nails, soonyoung knows, but he still can't stop himself from imagining the red streaks of that chan could leave across his back if they were only a little closer.]

 

* * *

 

when soonyoung finally caves, when he finally gives in, it’s the middle of august, and they’re experiencing one of the worst heat waves of the year. 

(everyone is partly delirious and junhui has consumed more water than soonyoung would have thought humanly possible. most of the boys have dispersed, hansol and seungkwan left a while ago on a search for iced coffee, seungcheol went shopping and minghao is laying on the kitchen floor in hopes of some sort of solace.)

when soonyoung finally finally snaps, it’s because of a cherry red lollipop. 

a cherry red lollipop and chan, of course. the youngest had been drifting around the dorm for a while, until he sat down on one of the living room chairs in soonyoung’s periphery, unwrapping a candy. 

it’s one of those spherical ones, big and sugary and whenever chan wants to slide it into his mouth he has to stretch his lips around it. he depends on his tongue for the most part, just like the ice cream from what feels like oh so long ago, sliding it along the sides. 

soonyoung catches his eye, and it’s this moment when chan slips the lollipop past his lips, so the left side of his cheek bulges out, and then pulls it out with a _pop_ , sticky pink saliva trailing from his tongue. 

and it’s too hot outside, too hot in this room, and soonyoung’s heart is hammering inside his chest again and chan is _staring_ at him and it is with certainty that soonyoung knows he can’t take anymore of this. 

“channie…” 

“yes, hyung?” 

“come with me.” soonyoung says. and then he gets up, wrapping his fingers around chan’s wrist, and pulls him to soonyoung’s empty bedroom. chan stumbles along willingly, leaving his candy behind. 

they enter the bedroom in something close to a frenzy, and the second chan locks the door behind him, soonyoung has the youngest up against the wall. 

_“fuck you.”_ soonyoung mutters before frantically connecting their lips. chan is stunned into stillness the shortest of moments, before kissing back just as passionately. he tastes like sugar, like artificial cherry, like summertime. 

the kiss is hot and frustrated and it feels exactly like the culmination of months of tension breaking over their heads, teeth digging into each other’s lips and whines unabashedly escaping their mouths. 

chan manhandles soonyoung until it’s the eldest who’s against the wallpaper. “i’ve waited for this for so long.” he whispers, something close to a response, and cards his fingers through soonyoung’s hair. he gives a sharp tug and giggles at the moan it elicits. 

“if you had just said something…” soonyoung gasps out, even though he knows full well that chan has said something, in letting the eldest hold the cone, in the small kiss against soonyoung’s neck, in sunscreen covered nails dragging down his back.

they melt into each other, pressed up against each other despite the heat, and chan shows soonyoung just how much he can say when he asks if he can suck the older boy off. 

and the rest is something close to history; chan sinking to his knees in front of soonyoung, taking him into his mouth with the same determination that infects everything he does. eager to impress, to prove himself, leaving soonyoung breathless and moaning and bucking his hips. 

everything blends together after that, one thing leading to another, both of them vying for control until eventually chan has soonyoung pinned to the bed by his wrists, telling him to be still as the youngest slides himself onto soonyoung’s cock. 

and maybe the chronology mixes but the feelings sure don’t: every touch feels otherworldly and extremely pronounced, soonyoung’s nails digging into chan’s thighs as he rides him, chan bottoming out as soonyoung thrusts upwards, grunting and panting, sweat dripping down their bodies and lips bloodied from all the biting. 

 

[there’s something about summer that makes a man want to fall in love, soonyoung decides as he lays next to chan that night even though it’s too hot to do anything but hold hands as they sleep. maybe it’s because everything seems to be blooming, growing towards the sun.]

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to focus on the tension more than the actual sex but i have no idea if that even read well
> 
> comments are always appreciated !! also hmu on tumblr @moon-minghao if u wanna


End file.
